<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无名者的祷言 by Kobalt_131072</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446013">无名者的祷言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalt_131072/pseuds/Kobalt_131072'>Kobalt_131072</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalt_131072/pseuds/Kobalt_131072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我流灰猎。是两个小疯子。<br/>基本上全是私设。涉及屑灰烬/霍克伍德。<br/>两个人都很屑，又疯又屑，但是确实又都很可怜。<br/>贼短，还雷。一句话总结就是不要看。 </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无名者的祷言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无名者的祷言</p><p> </p><p>猎人的头发是白的，泛着亮色的白，像是固态拉丝的月光。灰烬的头发也是白的，但却是发灰的那种脏兮兮的颜色，如同洛斯里克高墙上踩在脚下的灰。<br/>灰烬因此也就特别喜欢抓着猎人那条白色的长发操他。他一般操得特别狠，不怎么搞花样，但是又狠又疼。猎人大部分时候不反抗他——有时候他甚至会故意拧着劲把自己往疼里搞——但是偶尔，他脾气上来了，还是会掏出他的伊芙琳往灰烬身上开个洞，再补上一记内脏暴击的。</p><p>灰烬也不生气。他就喜欢这样操起来有劲的：一声不吭的隐忍，目光里裹挟着刀刃，甚至会对着他亮出尖牙利爪撕他一块肉下来。他也操过霍克伍德，不死队的逃兵搞起来也同样很带劲——他不是没在对方身上插着的时候被大剑砸碎过脑袋。他从篝火里回来的时候看到霍克伍德在清理溅了一身的脑浆——他的脑浆。平时暴躁的灰烬这时候反而不生气了，反而乐颠颠地靠过去帮他把身上清理干净，又按着搞了一发。</p><p>再后来霍克伍德也丢下他走了。灰烬在暴怒之下对着眼前一切会动的东西都大杀特杀，隔了一会儿感觉到了入侵的痕迹。他一扭头，猎人就带着一双死了的眼睛站在他身后。</p><p>不得不说，猎人比霍克伍德要合他心意。他操不坏也搞不死，无论被怎么对待都会从提灯里回归，就像灰烬会从篝火中复活一样。他一开始还在担心猎人会像他遇见的其他同行者一样某天突然离开，于是他切断了这外来者的四肢，时不时给濒死的猎人喂一点血瓶（他见过异乡人把这东西扎进大腿治疗自己，就像是他饮下原素瓶一样），用链子把他拴在篝火边。后来他发现猎人毫无离开的意思，也就放心大胆地保留了他的肢体——毕竟，会反抗的操起来还是更让灰烬兴奋一点。</p><p>他把猎人关在空下来的法兰要塞里，和不死队的尸体困在一处。一开始异乡的猎人还会流露出一点想出去看看的意思，灰烬却在每一次对方提出建议时发疯似的把他推到不死队队员的尸体上面，用剑柄操他，把剑刃沿着猎人的肠道捅上去，掐着他的脖子让他几乎窒息而死。猎人的四肢被截断也是因为这个。后来灰烬想玩点儿花里胡哨的，就把他积攒下来，连面对薪王们都舍不得使用的火脂和雷脂都对着猎人掏了出来，给自己的匕首擦上，用刀刃的部分操进他的肠子里去。他甚至闻到了肉类烧焦的味道。他原本以为自己会在猎人的眼睛里看见恨意，但实际上那里面还是一潭死水。</p><p>猎人从那次以后再也没提过外出的事；灰烬也没再砍掉他的四肢，用燃着火焰的匕首去掏他的内脏。他甚至有些时候给猎人带回些奇妙的小玩意儿：镶嵌宝石做工精细的戒指，亮晶晶的硬币，一大块蓝色火焰般燃烧的灵魂；有一次他甚至抓回了一只活的结晶蜥蜴，把这蹬着短腿拼命挣扎的小东西塞进猎人的怀里。后来猎人不小心放跑了它，灰烬也只是感叹了一句“可惜”——他语气里甚至没多少可惜的意思。</p><p>猎人身上有初火熄灭后的气息：月亮的味道，还有大雪，灰尘，硝烟，夜晚的风。对于灰烬来说那更像是伊鲁席尔的味道，猎人却把它形容为“该隐赫斯特”——这算是他们难得的，正常的交流时间。猎人不太乐意多说这城市，于是很快场面就变成了灰烬单方面滔滔不绝词不达意地给他说起伊鲁席尔的教宗骑士，他们手握弯刀，进攻如同舞蹈般轻盈美丽却夺人性命；还有看不见的敌人，篡权的教宗，被烂泥吞噬的月亮的神明。猎人的眼睛终于对上一点焦，像是月亮晃进死水滩里。他偶尔也开始说起亚楠，说起他从各处救回的人，小教堂的避难所——灰烬听了一会儿就又开始操他，抓着他的头发把猎人的脑袋往地上惯。</p><p>猎人从昏迷中醒过来。灰烬坐在他身边，手里摆弄着一把他没见过的大剑，脸上没什么表情，看起来挺平和的一副样子——现在很难从他脸上找到刚刚他疯疯癫癫地笑着拧断猎人脖子的神态了。他对着清醒过来的猎人眨眨眼。</p><p>“你刚才喊了好几个名字。”他直白地说道，“——加斯科因，亨里克，基尔伯特，阿尔弗雷德。”<br/>猎人的视线闪烁了一下。灰烬继续问下去：“那是你爱过的人吗？他们爱过你吗？”<br/>白发的异乡人终于颓然地垂下头去，看起来像是受了伤的野狗。<br/>“……不。”他哑着嗓子回答，“我不觉得真的有人会爱自己的刽子手。”</p><p>灰烬看起来是想从脸上给他挤出个正常的，安慰性质的微笑来——但是失败了，他只有疯疯癫癫的时候才笑得出来，平时是不会笑的。“为什么这么想？”他又问，“被强加了使命又渴求永恒无边的寂静的可怜人当然是会爱你的。”</p><p>他突然凑上去抓住猎人的手腕，把脸凑到猎人的眼前去：“我知道你需要什么。你需要刑锁和囚笼，向你自己赎同伴死去的罪——但我希望无论死亡召唤你多少次……”</p><p>灰烬没继续说下去。猎人也没有回答。于是一切淹没在寂静的黑暗里。尚未说完的祷言胎死腹中，被抛弃在世界的边缘。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>